The Last Blazebender
by Emerald Dynamo
Summary: A second Avatar spirit, created by descendants of those who created the Avatar, is split, when something goes wrong. As a result, some benders can bend mors than one Element. This is the story of a couple of those. Kplus for now, but may change later... Currently up: Prologue: Something went wrong.


**Here is where I enter the world of The Last Airbender Fanfiction.  
This story takes place around the same time as Avatar: The last Airbender. It starts some time before, but the timelines will converge.**

Oh, and Azula is quite OOC'd during this story… just warning you.  
Here we go!

**Prologue: Something went wrong.**

The ancients' descendants were determined to rectify their situation. Their ancestors had created the Avatar hundreds of years ago, but now he seemed to be gone. Aang, who was the next Avatar, had just vanished from the world. So, all the Ancients' descendants who were left decided to create a new Avatar. They had discussed this for a while, and the possible implications. This Avatar would not be as strong as the previous Avatar, because he would not have the wisdom from past lives to call upon, so the Ancients would have to make this Avatar a more powerful bender than the previous Avatar. And, to disguise this Avatar, they would make it a Waterbender, to make it seem as if Aang had died, when he really had not.

The Ancients' descendants knew this because of the Timebender, a mysterious entity that was able to travel through time and observe future and past events. There are only a few Timebenders in all of existence, but those that are are revered highly among all societies. Another mysterious entity was the AllPsychic, a bender or non-bender that was able to tap into other's thoughts, and influence emotions. Trained AllPsychics could also have telekinetic powers and implant false memories into people's mind. Of course, the process could not be complete without a potions master, usually a waterbender who made potions that had different uses, such as healing, increasing the power of one's bending, and transformation.

The Ancients arrived at a place of solitude so that they could recreate the Avatar: the back of a lionturtle. The Ancients that were there were Landera, the Earthbending AllPsychic, several master Energybenders, a Timebender, a Waterbending Potions Master, Ananda, and many masters of all four elements: Air, Water, Earth, and Fire.

The Ancients started the ritual their ancestors had once done, to create the first Avatar. The Potions Master, using all the herbs she had collected, created a massive Energy Potion, used to start the cycle. The AllPsychic then imbued it with Psychic Energy, and Masters of the four elements imbued it with their respective elements. Finally, the Energybenders used their powers to transfer all of the descendants' powers into the potion. The potion flew into the air, started to glow with a blue aura, and took on the shape of an arrow.

Only then did the Ancient's descendants realize their mistake. They had no one to give the power to that could save the world. The Spirit began to Fragment…

All benders began to panic. The Energybenders tried to transfer the spirit into the benders there, but the Landera warned them, "Their energy is too weak. Giving even a tiny fraction of the spirit to any of these gathered here today will kill them."

"Then all hope is lost." The Energybenders replied.

The Timebender than spoke up. "I think I have a way to solve this problem, but we may not come out alive from this encounter."

"So be it." They all replied, in unison.

In one final effort to keep the Spirit alive, the Timebender used the energy of all those around him to transfer the Fragmenting spirit forwards in time, into a time where, with Aang and his friends, they would be able to save the world. They saw the spirit fragment into separate elements: Water and Air; Water and Earth; Earth and Fire; Fire and Air; Earth and Air; Water and Fire; Water, Air and Earth; Water, Air, and Fire; Earth, Fire, and Air; and Fire, Earth, and Water. As their energy faded from their bodies, they saw one full portion of the Avatar Spirit, including all four elements, into the portal in time. Their work complete, the Waterbending Masters used Ice to freeze the bodies of all who were there, And the Earthbenders coated it with Earth, so it would sink to the bottom of the ocean, where the Ancient descendants could regain their energies.

_Although the Ancients' Descendants did not know it, their actions that day would change the history of the World. A terrible War was underway, and Aang and his friends could only save the world with their help, although the Gaang did not realize they helped until after the battle. This is their story._

___**Vapor. Mud. Magma. Blaze.  
Sandstorm. Steam.**_

_**Waterfall. Smoke. Volcano. Geyser.**_

_**These benders are able to bend multiple elements. Despite the War between the Fire Nation and the rest of the world, these benders chose sides. Some benders sided with the Fire Nation, others with the Resistance. This is the story of some of the heroes of the War.**_

_**This story starts… next chapter.**_

_**Lol. Nope… I'm not going to give you this until next chapter.**_

_**The Last Blazebender will continue after this short Writing Break.**_

_**Until then, Au revoir! Do something… amazingly amazing while I write the next chapter.**_


End file.
